Abilities
=Information= Abilities are "moves" that certain disguises have. They can help the user in many different ways. They are activated by pressing E Smoke Bomb This is the starter ability, used with most disguises. It can blind the camera, giving you a chance to get away. However, a Smoke Bomb is bad news if you're a Ghost. Invisibility This is a rare ability because it's with rare disguises. This move turns your whole character invisible for a set amount of seconds. It can be really useful if you're trying to get past a camping Cameraman. Another ability similar to this is Jammer used by the Hacker. It has a 60 second cool down. The disguises that have this ability is Ghost and Tree. Morph This ability changes your character to any disguise (Besides Robot) that someone else is/was using on the map you are on. Useful if the Cameraman is looking for a Robot. It has a 120 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Robot. Speed Boost This ability changes your walk speed from 16 to 36 for 5 seconds. Really useful for quick get-aways. It has a 30 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is the Racer. Hoarde This ability summons a clone of your character. Not that helpful. It has a 15 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Zombie. ForceField This ability summons a big semi-circle around your character. A Cameraman cannot penetrate this circle, there-for creating a safe zone for you and your fellow Theive's. It has a 40 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Wizard. Teleportation This ability teleports your character to a random location around the map. You cannot choose which location, making it not very good. However, if you're in quick need of escaping the Cameraman, it can be helpful as the Cameraman doesn't know where you are. The only problem with this is, you might teleport right next to where you just were. It has a 120 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability Ninja. Healing Aura This ability summons a golden circle around your character. Anyone in this circle will be healed. This works with other Thieves. It has a 70 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Angel. Jammer This ability jams the camera making it so the camera cannot move or use a laser for 5 seconds. A similar ability is Invisibility. It has a 120 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Hacker. Healing This ability fully regenerates your health. Very useful in general. It has a 50 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Medic. Donation This ability gives all Thieves' 20$ every time it's activated. It has a 20 second cool down. The disguise that has this ability is Santa =Camera Abilities= Not just Thieves have abilities, y'know. Explosion The default ability. If activated, every laser the Team / Cameraman shoots will be explosive. These explosive lasers can go through walls and rekt hard-to-shoot Thieves such as Jetpacker or Racer or even Tree & Ghost while they're invisible. The camera's that have this ability are Camera, Sir Camera Invisibility The non-default ability. If activated, every single Camera will turn completely invisible for 5 seconds. Transparent Camera's also turn invisible. It has a 60 second cool down. The camera that has this ability is Cameraflauge Category:General